The present invention relates to spring making machines, and relates more particularly to a versatile spring making machine for making a variety of springs.
A variety of spring making machines have been developed for making different springs for different purposes. However, conventional spring making machines are still not satisfactory in function. One disadvantage of conventional spring making machines is that they are designed for making a specific type of spring. Therefore, different spring making machines must be used for making different springs. Another drawback of conventional spring making machines is that the working angle of the tool is not adjustable, therefore the processing angle is limited. Another drawback of conventional spring making machines is their heavy structure. Still another drawback of conventional spring making machines is that the steel wire tends to be tangled or curved when it is moved back. When the steel wire is not well straightened, detective springs will be produced.